


Our Ever After?

by XoXoFromAllie



Series: Chance at Love Series [1]
Category: Original Work, daddy kink - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Book One, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy’s girl, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Submissive, Sugar Daddy, Sweetheart, daddy - Freeform, kinkclub, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXoFromAllie/pseuds/XoXoFromAllie
Summary: Book One of the Chance at Love Series(previously titles My Sugar Daddy?)Skyler Wilson is a wounded war vet running from a haunting past. But Skyler is tired of running, she's finally ready to admit she needs some help. She finds herself on a journey with an unexpected protector, a Sugar Daddy.Jamie Stone is the CEO of a multi-million dollar company, the only thing he is missing in his life is the perfect girl. Ready to give up dating for a while he visits his brother, only to lose his heart to a girl walking away.Is Skyler ready to give up the control she has spent so much time fighting for?Will Jamie be able to rip away the scar tissue surrounding Sky's heart?Will they both survive the journey? Or will the fire be too much and burn them both?





	1. Coming Home for  Good

  "Jamie? Why do you want me? out of all the people in here, why go for the girl covered in scars?"  

 

"They show you've lived, and survived everything life has thrown at you." Is what he says every time I ask him, "Why are you so embarrassed by the evidence you helped defend your country?" He asks in retaliation. 

Skyler

-=-=-=-=-

Home, I'm not even sure I have one anymore.

I hand my license to the bouncer only to have it handed it back to me with the grunt I'm pretty was meant to be, "You're not on the list."

"Since when did they start having a 'list,' this is some bullshit." I say before stepping, well attempted to not really used to the crutches yet. I pull out my phone to call my best friend, John, who is the co-owner to this club.

"Hello? Who is calling?" John says, starting to go off, I'm guessing he thought someone stole my phone.

"John! Calm down." I basically have to scream into the phone for him to hear me.

"Sky? Wait how are you calling me from your phone??" John yells, now firing question after question.

"I will answer all your questions if you come let me in, this stupid bouncer won't let me in." I say glaring at him again. He doesn't even respond just drops the phone, probably tackling people to get out her fast enough.

"Hello?" Gabe, John's boyfriend, asks into the phone, wondering what sent John running like that. "Hey Gabe! Well I'm back and..." I don't get the chance to finish John bursts out the doors of the club, out of breath.

"I knew it! Damn it, I Knew it!! The only way you would come home is if you were so hurt you couldn't be re-stationed!"

"John! Calm down, I'm okay, really." I say, trying to get him to hear me. "I asked to be sent home, I was tired of being away from home." I say looking down at the ground, realizing everyone in line is listening. 

"John, can we please go inside and talk about this, in private?" I finally ask.

He slowly nods before leading me through the club and into the back office. He quickly cuddles up on Gabe's lap, as Gabe opens his mouth to ask me something, John whispers, "Sky, if you were so tired of being away from home, why did you come here first?" Since I'm still in traveling uniform it was obvious I came directly here. Gabe's sighs, loudly knowing my story better than John.

"You guys are the closest thing to family I have. Well Gabe knows this, but my mom died when I was 12 and then my grandma died shortly before my 18th birthday. The day of my birthday I enlisted and met Gabe." I ramble on, always having a hard time figuring what details I should tell people. When I finally look up I see John cuddling into Gabe's chest, tears streaming down his face. Gabe tries to comfort him, not knowing what else to say I blurt out, "Tomorrow I'm heading back Fall Water, Alabama. I need it pack up my grandma's house, get what I need and get it ready to sell. I'm not sure if I'm going to stay out there while I try and get an apartment out here." This causes John to launch himself at me, clinging to me like a monkey. 

"You can stay with us for as long as you want. We would both really enjoying having you close by." Gabe says after a few minutes, completely calming John down. 

After another half hour or so, we say our good nights and make promises of talking tomorrow. As I'm leaving the office area, I stop for a second debating if I should get a drink before heading out. Thinking better of it since I have a flight in a few hours, I head out. As I'm leaving I can't help but feel like someone is watching me.

Shaking it off to just paranoia, I quickly exit the building. Deciding to just walk the few blocks back to the VA hospital to pick up my bag before heading to the airport. Just as I'm getting to my room at the hospital my phone rings: John.

"What's up?" 

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know John, hopefully not more than five days. You know how I feel about being back there" 

"I don't want you to go" He says in the smallest voice. 

"John, you should know that I don't want to go either. That place is behind me and I just want to be here with you guys building a new life for myself." 

"Do you have any idea for like a job once you get back?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think wounded war vet who has never had a real job is a first pick hire."

"Maybe you could get a sugar daddy! Gabe's brother is one and he is sooo nice." He continues going on about how much the brother spends on his baby's.

"John! You know I'm not into that stuff. I sort of get what you and Gabe have but it doesn't interest me at all. As well as the idea of a guy paying for my hand is so old fashioned." I say trying to drill into his head this isn't something for me.

We continue to chat about random things during the cab ride to the airport. When I finally have to say good bye, he makes me a promise to at least about looking at sugar daddy's online. Ever since I met him he just had a thing about him that makes it impossible to tell him no. You don't even have to see him in person for it to work. I know people are confused when I call him my best friend since I've known Gabe longer, but John is just the kind of person you met and your best friends and even if you only see each other once a year it's like no time has passed. Shaking out of the reminiscing daydream, I quickly board my plane and I'm on my way.


	2. Who's That Girl

Jamie

-=-=-=-=-

Who was that girl? There is no way she is unclaimed, I couldn't see any defining piece of jewelry from where I was sitting at the bar. I'm waiting for my little brother, who is the owner of this club, we had made plans to meet up, 15 minutes ago.   
Which is weird because he is never late, let alone late to show up to his own bar. His sub, John, who has always been a stickler about being on time, comes out the back office about five minutes late. He quickly sees me, remembers our plans and turns and runs back into the office, I'm assuming my brother is.   
"What took you guys so long? Were you guys fucking in the back and lost track of time?" I ask, teasingly as Gabe sits down and pulls John onto his lap. Getting a closer view of John, it's easy to see he is pretty upset about something. Not wanting to directly ask, I just raise an eyebrow.   
"I told you about my friend from third tour, right?" He asks, still rubbing John's back.   
"every time she's been in the states she has stopped by. Her and John got close pretty quick. Well, she got hurt good enough to be shake some sense into her and convince her that six years is really pushing her luck. So, she's back, for good." Gabe explains, but I'm still missing what left John so upset.  
"Even though her and John got really close. She's pretty closed up about her past, but she told John more details then what she has shared in the past and it just really hit home with John." Gabe basically whispers, seeing as John is half asleep from all the comforting and crying he's been doing. Gabe notices and takes him back to their private room, to get some more rest, before rejoining me in the bar area.  
"So what brings you by? You're usually too busy to stop by during the week." Gabe asks after he sits back down.   
"I didn't renew the deal with Sarah." I say with a sigh. "She was such a manipulative, gold digger. She kept cancelling on me." I went on to explain.   
"You don't seem that upset about it." He says but more questioning about why I'm not upset. He knows how I've been trying to find something more long-term and real.   
"Well, I'm not. Have anyone new join the club?" I ask, seemingly just trying to change the topic. Since he has no idea I'm trying to figure out who the wounded beauty is.   
"Not recently, why? You're not usually interested in the business side of things." He says, noticing something was off with me. I could try and lie to him, but we have always been close enough for him to see through my bullshit.   
"It's just this girl, I saw her as she was leaving, and I just haven't seen her before." I finally explain after finishing my beer. What I didn't expect is for Gabe to basically choke on his beer. "Do you mean the blonde on crutches? That left maybe five minutes before we came out?" He asks once he catches his breath.   
"Please don't tell me it's a girl you've slept with." I teasingly ask once he doesn't answer I get concerned it really is.  
"No Dipshit! That's Skyler." He answers after I guess an internal debate to tell me. "She's not your type, she is nowhere near submissive. Just stay away from her." Gabe almost growls at me. Holding my hands up in surrender, "all I said was that she was hot! It didn't even cross my mind to go after her." I say, telling mostly the truth.   
"But what did she do to her leg?" I ask, curious, from the brace in her leg it seems serious.   
"I'm not sure exactly but from the report, one of my buddies passed my way is that she broken rank to save a kid from an exploding car. She caught some shrapnel and got pretty banged up. But the report didn't say anything about the kid." He explains, not realizing John was behind him. As many twink subs, John can be very emotional about things outside the bedroom. "I yelled at her! I yelled at her for getting hurt!" John manages to get out as he starts sobbing. Gabe jumps into action, picking up his up he carries him off, not even giving me a second glance.   
This doesn't happen very often but when it does I've learned that they just need their privacy. Gabe doesn't mean to be rude, he is just being a good dom for John, who has been wrapped around his pinky.   
I take their exit as my cue to head out. Paying my tab at the bar, I stand up to do a survey of the dance floor area. There are a few girls dancing, trying to get all the doms attention. Deciding not to take the bait tonight, I turn to leave running into my ex, Jessica. One of the few girls I've dated outside the daddy/baby agreement and it didn't end well. While we were dating she was screwing at least three other guys, including two of my best friends, Peter and Erik. The second one eyes met hers light up, leans over the bar to pull the bartender over and starts making out with him. After a few moments, she pulls always, looking at me clearly showing how she has now laid her claim to another one of my high school friends, poor Matt. Not having the energy to tell with that bitch I just leave, I have an early business meeting. Even if I hadn't seen Jessica, I can't get Skyler out of my head, even though she is home for good, odds of us running into to each other are so slim, I'm not going to worry about trying to stay away from her for Gabe.

Even if Gabe hadn't warned me, how could she anything close to okay after everything she's been through? By the way, Gabe told me about the report, it wasn't the first time she did something like that. Or maybe after fighting for so long, she just wants someone to take care of her?


	3. Haunting Past

Skyler

-=-=-=-=-

It's mid-morning by the time I'm finally getting to my grandma's house. First my plane got in late, then my taxi didn't show up and it took over 45 minutes for me the get a rental. So, I was exhausted by the time get to the house. I didn't even make it a bed before someone started knocking at my front door. Before I can even get o the bottom of the stairs they start knocking again.   
"Hold on! I'm coming!" I yell, finally getting to the foyer, grandma's house is not friendly to crotches.   
"How may I help?" I ask opening to the door, not expecting my half-brother in a police uniform.   
"Sky? Is that really you? Well I wasn't expecting you to ever come back. Where the hell did you go anyway?"  
Braiden starts rambling.   
"Yes, it's me. I got the hell out of dodge that's where. Now what do you want?" I snap at him, already irradiated by his presence.   
"Oh, I got a call that someone was poking around here and had to check it out. Well, you going to invite me in sis?" He finishes explaining. "No." I go to slam the door, but he sticks his foot out stopping the door.  Pushing his way inside he starts going on about how 'Dad' will be so happy I'm alive.   
"Did I invite you in!?!" I basically scream at him as he is half way to the kitchen. Causing him to finally look at me, still in my casual uniform and crutches under my arms.   
"Get the hell out of my house! Right now, I don't give a fuck what you tell your father who is an abusive drunk! I'm selling this house and never coming back, so please fuck off!" I yell about five seconds away from beating him with my crutch. He has always been an entitled jock, just years away from a hateful drunk like his father. The man who took me in at 16 when my grandma died may be my blood, but he is not my father.   
Braiden quickly flees, knowing that I've never been scared of punching a him, and that it probably wouldn't have changed seeing as I'm in a military uniform.   
Losing any desire to sleep, I start packing up the few things I'm going to save, mostly just cleaning it can be placed on the market. As I'm cleaning the memories start hitting me, two years full of demeaning slurs, and unjustified beatings. After so many years of running they all catch up to me, hitting me all at once. I drop down to the couch and just sob, all the years of pent up feelings fall away.

**Flash Back**

"You're such a waste of space. I'm betting your whore of a mother lied because there is no way we are related. I can't wait till my father kicks you on your ass, then you'll show everyone what a skank you really are." Braiden rants on about, because I didn't wash his clothes even though he never asked me to. His rant continues until his dad comes home, I just know he'll be even more pissed, I only had time to clean the living room. By him slamming the front door closed, it's easy to tell he is already in a bad mood, Braiden just smirks before heading to the living to watch tv. He goes straight to the kitchen for a drink, when he sees the mess he starts in on me.

"YOU USELESS BITCH! GOT FOR NOTHING JUST LIKE YOUR DEAD MOM!!" he bellows at me, since I didn't have time to clean the kitchen.  "SUCH A FUCKING CUNT! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU ROT IN THAT GROUP HOME!" He screams before yanking open the fridge to get another beer, as soon as he opens it he drains it before throwing it me. Making the mistake to duck, making him snap. He storms towards me, throwing me into the wall before kicking me in the stomach "DID I SAY YOU COULD MAKE A SOUND???" He screams, as I whimper as get hits my ribs. 

I look over to see my half-brother Braiden acting like I'm not getting the shit beat out of me. Thomas would never touch his 'prefect' son, he just tries to beat me as close to death as he can. Everyone know he beats me but since he is the sheriff and doesn't touch the child he raised, they turn a blind eye. 

After who knows how long he pulls me up by my hair so slur in my ear "I want you out now! i never want to see you back in this fucking town. If i ever do I, I'll make you wish you were never born" before slamming back into the floor.

**End of Flash Back** 

BEEP BEEP

I check my phone, my sight still blurry from tears, a text from John:

Just in case you're interested. Www.seekingasugar.com 

Too exhausted to deal with John right now, I set my phone back down and drag myself up to bed.

Jamie

-=-=-=-=-

After a long, boring day of meeting with clients trying to explain why they need more money, I'm ready to go home and relax. Unfortunately, the meeting took too long today, but I have some paper work I need to get done before tomorrow. My phones dings with a text notification, a text from John: (Bold is John. Italics is Jamie)

What's your favorite sugar relationship website??

Why? I thought you said Sugar relationships were dumb as fuck. His words not mine.

I might have a friend who is interested, so what's the best website??

Www.seekingasuagr.com. With that, I turn my phone off and get back to work. After staring at the same document for 20 minutes, I shut my computer down for the night and head to my personal gym to work off this long ass day.

Wrapping my hands, I start my work out with the punching bag. As I'm working out, I can't but to think, what if the friend of John's that is interested is Skyler, but Gabe says she never would. I should probably talk to John about who people I accidentally hook up with them. Because that would so piss him off.  Since this work out isn't helping me calm down, I clean up and head up for bed, to try and get some sleep that isn't haunted by a certain blonde beauty.


	4. Moving On

Skyler

-=-=-=-

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! Blindly smacking around for phone, to decline whoever is calling me.   
"Sky!! SKY! Omg finally you haven't been answering you phone all morning!! I was like five seconds away from buying a plane ticket!" He starts yelling the second I accidentally answer my phone.  
"I couldn't ever tell overseas with a shitty satellite phone that you've were always yelling but my poor ears are suffering now!" I yell back.  
"Well I never knew how grumpy you are in the morning!!" He argues, still not telling me why he called.  
"Oh! Yeah, I wanted to know when you're coming home, cause I'm soooo bored and I know how much you didn't want to go home!" He starts rambling about things we could do when I get back. Tuning him out I get out my old laptop, that I used in high school. I start figuring out when the next open flight out of here is,  
"Do you think you guys could pick me up at nine tonight?" I ask, completely cutting him off about getting our nails done somewhere nice.   
"WHAT?!?!? I thought you said at least a few days!!!! GABE!! CAN WE PLEASE PICK SKYLER UP AT THE AIRPORT TONIGHT?????" He screams, barely pulling the phone away.   
"Sky? Why are you coming home so soon? Are you okay?" Gabe asks, apparently taking the phone John. I knew Gabe saw I was leaving something out when I told them about my past. That dead family wouldn't cause as much anxiety as I had about coming back.   
"I just realized there is nothing left for me here. So, this says I get in at 8:30 so by nine I should be ready to picked up, can you?" I say not giving anything away in my voice, still feeling shaken up about the flashback.   
"Yeah, we can see you tonight then." With that he hangs up, not giving John a chance to continue his ramble about nails.   
I quickly buy the ticket, and get my ass in gear to make it to the airport in the next hour, not risking it here any longer. I don't even use my crutches, due to the hurry I'm in. I may have just spent the last six years but the thought of seeing him again sends me running. I had been hoping I could sneak in, get what I wanted and get the hell out without anyone noticing me.   
I hadn't bothered to unpack, so all I have to do I shower and find a few things from my teen years I wanted. I already made plans to ship my motorcycle out, so all I need is a few things from my closet and my laptop.   
Right on time I'm heading out the door, I can see a few neighbors poking their heads out, obviously waiting for me to come out. They must have not expected it to be me, probably someone I paid to open the house up. After I get everything loaded in the car, I just stand here for a second. Looking around, all my favorite memories playing, trying to ride a bike, me and my mom having a lemonade stand, my grandma knitting on the front porch while I am playing in the sprinkler. I met the eyes of a few people and the second I do they all rush back inside. Knowing how wrong they were to let what happened to me go on as long as it did. As I'm putting my crutches in the back seat of the rental car, someone taps me on the shoulder. When I turn around I'm shocked to see it's my mom's best friend, who was basically my aunt, that moved away shortly before my grandma died.   
"Sky! What the hell happened to you!!" She asks, hugging me tighter then someone I haven't seen in 9 years is expected to.   
"Umm just caught some shrapnel and a bullet." I whisper, enjoying being hugged after so long. Pulling away so she can see my face, "what do you mean just caught some shrapnel and you got shot!!" She almost screams, so all the neighbors that were hovering around heard.   
"I joined the Marines, on my last tour a mission went bad. It was just a through and through gunshot wound on my shoulder and my knee got slightly crushed by shrapnel from an exploding car." I tell her, not really wanting to look her in the eye.   
"Well I'm so happy you're okay honey. I'm sorry about how things went down after your mom died. I always meant to visit you..." I cut her off saying " I wouldn't have let you visit." I say, before turning to get in the car.   
"Wait! Sky, are you leaving already?" Carly asks.   
"Carly, look I've really missed you but not this town. So, here is my number, maybe we can meet up somewhere else after I get settled?" I tell her, giving her another hug before I get in the car and drive away from this place for the last time.   
I don't even look back, even though I know Carly is waving goodbye to me. I just need to leave this town in my rear-view mirror and never look back again.   
As much as I love Carly and she'll always be family to me. She is still like everyone else they either left me or let me get abused, I just can't have that in my life anymore. I quickly get to the airport, after spending most of the drive in a daze of putting all of that behind me. It doesn't take me long to return the car and get through security, since my flight isn't for another two hours I pull out of my laptop to see what I've missed online.  
After an hour or so of surfing the web, I find myself staring at an empty search box, trying to remember my reasons for not wanting a sugar daddy. Ten long minutes, I just stare at it until I cave and typing in www.seekingasugar.com.   
Planning to just look around, mmm can't look without signing up, I guess it couldn't hurt to get an idea what it's like, right?   
CLICK

sign up now....


	5. SeekingaSugar.com

Jamie

-=-=-=-=-

"No mom, I'm not seeing anyone right now. There just ... hasn't been anyone who has caught my eye. I thought you always told us it's worth waiting for the perfect person"

"I also taught you never lie to your mother, so who is she?"

"She isn't anyone..." I start to say before she cuts me off saying, "Which one of Gabe's friend is it? He has always been the one person you would back down for."

"Mom, I've never even talked to her. I saw her once at the club before Gabe warned me to stay far, far away from her." I tell her, trying to get her to back off.

"SKYLER, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SKYLER!!!!"

"How did you figure that out??" I ask once she takes a breath.

"She recently got back, plus you know almost all of Gabe's friends, as well as I, know how beautiful and kindhearted she is, exactly what you need. Your brother won't kill you if he thinks your serious about her."

"That's the thing, I have no idea if I am. I have no way of getting to know her without Gabe and John watching my every move, thinking I'm going to hurt her." I say, trying to shut down this Skyler talk. Since my mom isn't known for letting this go, I boot up my computer, planning on checking my email as she goes on about not letting Gabe's wishes stop me from being happy. They won't, they just make me get a little creative to figure out the depths of my feelings for her, with only a fleeting glance.

Scrolling through my inbox, not really looking for anything, an email from Seekingasugar catches my eye.

Dear JD_3452,

WoundedVet_724 has requested a chat.

Click here to start chatting

Clicking immediately, I type a simple message.

JD_3452: Hey sweetheart

....

....

WoundedVet_724: Hi

I start to type, 'What brings you to this.. ' " Jamie!! Are you even listening to me!" my mom yells into the phone, causing me to just hang up on her.

Vet: I'm new to this, I'm not sure what to say..

JD: Well Sweetheart, you know what a sugar daddy/baby relationship is right?

Vet: Yes, sir. My friend explained it to me, then I did my own research.

JD: And what did you decide?

Vet: well I'm not sure the exact rules I want but I'm interested in exploring my options if you're interested...

Woundvet_724 has signed off

Sending a quick text to my mom, telling her I'm sorry so she won't bite my head off next time we talk. Only for her to call me, "I SWEAR I WAS JUST GOING ON ABOUT HOW I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN TO BE RUDE TO YOUR MOTHER THEN HANG UP ON HER!" knowing she would being yelling I didn't even bother to bring the phone up to my ear until she stopped to breathe.

"I know. I'm sorry mom, I got a message I had to respond to and then I was going to call Davy. "I start to explain before she cuts me off again; "Why would you call Davy about a work message so late??" she asks, I thought she was more out of it from all the yelling.

"I'm very busy mom, I have to go," trying to hurry her off the phone.

"Fine, but you will tell me what it was about tomorrow night at dinner," she says before hanging up without waiting for my response. Deciding since I should get back to work after checking a few things on my phone. Refreshing my web page I see that WoundVet_724 hasn't signed back on, I send one more message then get some work done.

JD_3452: I'm very interested in chatting and seeing where this could go.

JD_3452 has signed off

 

Skyler

-=-=-=-=-

I can't believe I did that. I wasn't planning on chatting with anyone but the guy's pictures are really hot and once again I was thinking what harm could it do to just request a chat. I was sorta hoping he wouldn't respond until I was already on the plane so I could work out a plan or find the missing piece of my sanity. 

Dear WoundVet_724,

JD_3452 has accepted your request.

Click here to start chatting

JD_3452: Hey sweetheart

....

....

WoundedVet_724: Hi

Vet: I'm new to this, I'm not sure what to say..

JD: Well Sweetheart, you know what a sugar daddy/baby relationship is right?

Vet: Yes, sir. My friend explained it to me, then I did my own research.

JD: And what did you decide?

Vet: well I'm not sure the exact rules I want but I'm interested in exploring my options if you're interested...

Woundvet_724 has signed off

As the plan takes off I can't stop rereading the short conversation, it's better than avoiding the businessman sitting next to me the glaring at my crutches/ awkwardly placed leg. After another ten minutes, still feeling his glare burn into my leg I say something.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you have a problem?"

"Why yes, I do. Why do you think you allowed special treatment because you were stupid enough get you to leg messed up?" he almost yells, getting a few peoples attention.

"Sir, it's none of your damn business how I injured my leg but if you would like to ask what happened I would happy to tell you." I calmly respond, really hoping he asks.

"Oh yes, I would love to listen to the 'tragic' tale of your dumb life."

"Since you asked so nicely, I was injured overseas fighting for our country. You know most people don't wear shirts saying Marines and dog tags for the fashion statement. "

"Excuse me, I've been informed there is an extra seat in first class. If you're interested in a free upgrade." The flight attendant tells me, but since the man wasn't paying attention he assumes she is talking to him. "Sorry sir, I wasn't offering it to you. The pilots and other attendants would like to thank you for your service ma'ma."

"Thank you, would you mind helping me with my bag. Seeing as well as having my knee banged up, I was shot in the arm." I say dramatically just it finishing pissing him off. As we are walking up front, we bump into someone moving to the back.

"Did you give your seat up for me?" I ask him, seeing he has his bags.

"Yes, Ma'ma. I overheard the shit was giving you. I'm retired Navy and my son is in the army overseas now. You've earned a break from hostile people, enjoy miss. And thank you for your service." I just nod to him and head up to first class and settle in for the rest of the flight. It's much quieter up here as well as a spacer so my leg gets it first break tonight, being able to comfortably rest without having to be bent.

I don't check my phone for the rest of the flight, which goes quickly as I watch movies. By the time were landing I'm so ready to finally relax. Between getting back to a hospital, going to the club, flying, family stress, then flying home again after months overseas I'm ready to drop. Checking my phone I see missed his last message when I turned my phone on airplane mode.

JD_3452: I'm very interested in chatting and seeing where this could go.

JD_3452 has signed off

WoundVet_724: Sorry I disappeared, I was traveling home.

...

JD: Were you on a trip?

Vet: More of like shutting the door on the past

JD: Are you home yet or still traveling?

Vet: In the process of getting my bag and waiting for my ride home.

We chat a little more until Gabe and John arrive. I make sure I don't let it slip that I signed up for the website. On the way to their apartment, I tell them all of the jerk in a suit then the nice gentleman that gave me his first class seat. I can see they want to ask me why I didn't stay near as long as I was planning but they are at least giving me a night off before pouncing, and by them I mean John.


	6. Sparks Fly

Skyler

-=-=-=-=-

Vet: Good Morning Sir

...

...

JD: Good Morning Sweetheart. Did you get home okay last night?

Vet: Yes sir, the ride home was drama free, unlike my flight.

JD: why didn't you tell me about dramatic flight last night before your friend showed up?  
....  
....

JD: Would you be willing to meet me for lunch, around 11?

Vet: I love to have lunch with you today, where would you like to meet?

JD: How about the Sky View restaurant downtown?

"JOHN!!" I scream for him not feeling like getting up.

"What? Why are you screaming??" He asks, rushing into my room.

"So I signed up for the website and I have a lunch date today."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?!? YOU NEED TO SHOWER, I'LL PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT. WHY ARE YOU STILL SITTING THERE????? YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS MOVING NOW!" He yells and shoves me out of bed before tearing my suitcase open and starts throwing my clothes around.

Rushing through a shower, making sure my legs were shaved to the best of my ability with the injuries. The second I'm out of the shower John is shoving me towards the toilet to sit on the while he does my hair and makeup. I'm not sure I've seen John like this, crazy bossy and put together. When he finished perfecting my hair and makeup, he tries to dress me because he didn't think I remembered how to put on a skirt after so long. I know John was trying to pick a cute outfit that would look good on me but I'm betting it didn't cross his mind that I would have scars. Realistic I knew it wouldn't, I've gone out of my way to make sure they know as little as possible about any injuries I've had. Grabbing my leather jacket, covering my arms and back, where most of the scars are located. My knee doesn't look too bad just a small brace today. I only had to where the big knee brace for a few days, and I was fed up with how bulky it was. Hopefully, I won't have to use the crutches for too much longer.

By the time I'm ready it's 10:30 and I need to leave, or I'll be late.   
"Okay, here are my car keys, use the GPS app I downloaded on your phone, and text me when you get there. Have fun, Stay safe!" John says as he walks me out. Just before he closes the door, I tell him, "You're going to a great dad someday." Shaking his head, he shuts the door just as Gabe parks next to me, out of time I just wave and drive off. It's not until I'm parking, I get really nervous. I didn't think about anything to say, I barely know the guidelines of sugar daddy relationships.

Heading inside I'm only a few minutes early but I see Jamie already sitting down at a table. Sending a quick text to John that I made it, with my head held high I walk over the table. I can tell he is a little shocked, my profile picture is kind of old and I was in uniform.

"Hi, Jamie Stone, right?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, Skyler Wilson? May I say you look amazing. Here let me help." He says getting up to pull my chair out for me before helping me sit down and puts my crutches aside.

"Sorry, I should have something about that beforehand," I mumble not really sure what to say.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I take it you were injured overseas?" I nod my head, not really wanting to get into that right now. "So, what happened on your flight yesterday to make it dramatic, as you called it?" he asks changing the subject.

"So, I had the aisle seat already pissed off the guy in the middle seat..." I start telling all about the jerk, as I'm talking I met his eyes across the table with a small smile, he starts gently stroking my hand on the table.

Jamie

-=-=-=-

She is even prettier in person, Skyler looked beautiful when I briefly saw her at the club but sitting across from me, she looks stunning. I had no idea the Skyler I was chatting was my brothers' friend, she profiles picture didn't like her. But as she goes on about her flight home, I can something has here a little on edge.

"What can I get you guys to drink? Have you had a chance to look over the menu?" the waiter asks as Sky finishes her story.

"I'll have a coke. But I haven't had the chance to look over the menu."

"I'll have a Coke as well, do you like seafood?" I ask her once she nods, 'She'll have the shrimp scampi and I'll have the steak, medium with a baked potato."

"Thank you, Sir. I haven't ordered food in a long time."

"How long have you been home?" I ask, curious since Gabe didn't say.

"Almost a week now. I had to spend a few days getting medical attention and debriefing before I could be released. But I haven't been in the states for more than a month in the last six years." She tells me, but I can tell she's running from something. "But I'm here for good now. This week I'm going to hand in my letter of resignation, so I can start looking for a job. What job do you have?"

"I'm the CEO of Stone Innovations," I tell her, her jaw drops just a little before she schools her face. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be that rich.

"Here is your food, hope you enjoy." The waiter says bringing out our food, we eat in mostly silence. Once we are done Sky, she thanks me for ordering her food, since it was amazing.

"Are you interested in a contract with me?" I ask bluntly, needing to know right now.

"Yes, sir." is all Sky says, lowering her eye submissively?

"Why do you want/need a sugar daddy, Sky?" I ask, wanting to know what I can do to help her.

"Well, the military doesn't pay great, so I don't have enough money to get an apartment and injured vets that have never had a real job aren't hired for most jobs," she tells me, almost not wanting to admit how much help she needs.

"I can help you get a fair priced apartment, you'll have an allowance per week or month whichever you prefer as well as anything I buy you when we're together, and I can put some feelers out for job openings. But I am a more demanding Sugar Daddy I prefer to meet up twice a week depending on work. Most of the time it will be at my house, but if something comes up, I would enjoy your company at a work event. I am flexible on how long our agreement will last." I inform her, trying to stay professional.

"I'm not sure either sir. Could we agree to a three-month agreement, and at the end of the three months we discuss the agreement?" Sky asks, I agree it sounds very fair. We spend another half hour discussing more details. We see eye to eye on all subjects we covered. But I didn't expect her last question.

"When we are in public how are we acting?" Thinking about my answer I help her out of her chair. Helping her with her crutches, with my hand on her back. As we step out of the restaurant, I tell her, "Well we'll act like we are in a mature adult relationship simple hand holding, maybe a few pecs, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, sir," Sky says, meeting my eyes before I realize what's happening, we are both leaning in until our lips meet. As we kiss her arms wrap around my neck and I pull her closer, not even noticing her crutches or the fact we are in public making out. Grabbing her ass, I haul on to me until we are pressed together from head to toe. Panting we slowly pull our faces away from each other, refusing to separate anymore as we caught our breath, both shocked by the heat and spark behind the kiss. After holding each other close, where she can still feel what she does to me, we pull apart. I help her with her crutches and walk her to her car, which I can tell is John's, we don't say anything about the kiss. I just hand her my business card with my phone number and tell her to text me when she gets home safely.

I really hope Gabe and John don't kill me for this when they find out...


	7. Learn Some Damn Respect

Skyler

-=-=-=-=-

That may have been the best date ever. I only get a few blocks from the restaurant before I have to pull over to calm down. I don't know why but that kiss was something entirely different from anything I've ever felt. Jamie is just amazing he seemed to genuinely care about helping me get back on my feet and turns out I care out helping him with his loneliness. I have never felt the need to drop my eyes from someone, and over the past six years most times I was home John dragged me to some BDSM club where plenty of doms stared me down. But the power Jamie exuded confidence and power making it impossible for me to keep eye contact. I didn't think he would be so caring, he wanted to know all about me, made sure everything in the agreement was mutually beneficial.

As soon as I park, I pull out my phone to text Jamie that I got home alright.

Sky: Just got home, time to face the roommates. Wish me luck.

Jamie: Glad you got home safe. You survived a war, but your roommates worry you?

Shaking my head, I start heading into the building, I not sure how much I'm going to tell them. Once the door to the apartment opens, John leaps off the couch, talking so fast Gabe and I are both lost. I have a good idea he is asking how it went, was he hot, what did we talk about, etc.

"John! Calm down, honey. Let her in the door." Gabe says, wrapping his arms around Johns' waist.

"The date was amazing, super-hot and just got to know each other."

"Are you going to accept an agreement with him????"

"I already did." I quietly tell him, causing him to completely lose his shit.

"Sky, are you okay?" Gabe asks, confused I nod my telling I'm okay. "You're just quiet, not really meeting my eyes. Holy shit, this guy was a dom wasn't he?"

"I'm not sure if he is trained but yes, he very much exudes dom confidence," I tell Gabe.

Jamie: Are you free tomorrow morning?

As I'm reading it the text, "Is that him? Be careful, your smiling." Gabe whispers in my ear as he walks into the living room to calm John down.

Sky: Yes sir.

Jamie: Be ready to be picked up at 9 o'clock tomorrow. Business casual.

Sky: Who will be picking me up?

Jamie: Either myself or a car service.

Jamie: I have a surprise for you.

Sky: I'll see you then.

Putting my phone my away, I walk into the living room to find John over Gabe's knee. Not wanting to interrupt, I write a quick note saying I was heading over to the V.A gym. Before heading out, determined to start strengthening my knee today. As I'm getting in the car I see that I have an unread text from Jamie.

Jamie: Any plans tonight sweetheart?

Sky: My friends mentioned a family dinner tonight but I'm not sure I'm invited or going. Do you have any plans, sir?

Jamie: Dinner with my mom

In no time I'm at the V.A hospital I shoot him a quick text about working out and lock my phone away. Starting my work out with some stretching, not even five minutes later I feel someone grab my ass. Whipping around I grab the guys arm bending it unnaturally behind his back, ignoring the screaming pain coming from my arm.

"Now why the hell did you think grabbing my ass was a smart idea?" I ask after a let go of his arm. Shaking it out he tells me, "Your strong, most young ladies can't do that, especially to a military man."

"Did I walk into the wrong gym? Because I swear the door said Vets Training gym. If I'm in the wrong place then my bad, I should be on my way, you know working out in a place where Marines are respected."

"I figured you just were related to a military man. There is no way you're a Marine, those guys are badass." He says, crossing his arm over his chest smirking at me. Between his comments and that smug look on his face, I lose it. After keeping my anger about everything in I snap, sending my fist falling into his nose.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" He screams, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Learn some damn respect," I tell him before storming off, forgetting my crutches. Clasping onto a bench in the locker, I try and calm down attempting to ignore the throbbing all over my body. My hand, other arm, and knee are all screaming that I pushed myself too far.

"You need to get your hand checks out, do you need help getting up?" A guy asks I guess he followed me in here. "I have your crutches."

"Thanks, I think I can get up," I say as I attempt to push myself only for my left arm to give out. "Any way you could get Dr. Abby Robins to come down here?"

He nods and walks out, I think he works here from his uniform. "You might want to call someone to drive you home." He calls over his shoulder as the door swings shut behind him. Luckily my locker is behind me, pulling my phone out I dial the first number in my recent, assuming it Gabe.

"Hi, Sky? Is everything okay?" Jamie's voice rings through the phone.

"Shit, I mean. Sorry I called the wrong person."

"Are you okay? You sound exhausted. Were you not ready to get back to working out? Did you push yourself too far?" he starts firing off questions, just as the doctors walks into the locker room. Sighing I answer him as quickly as I can to get him off the phone.

"That is a bunch of complicated questions and the doctor just got here so I have to go."

"You're at the V.A hospital, right? I'm on my way." He says quickly hanging up the phone after I mumbled a yes.

"Boyfriend already? I knew it wouldn't take you long, too pretty for your own good. So why am I seeing you so soon?" Dr. Abby asks after I set my phone down.

"I punched a punch and broke his nose. And now I can't get up." I quietly tell her, hating how weak I sound.

"Let me see your hand, I'm betting your arm and knee are just sore and feel like you've over down it. So is this boy coming to pick you up?" She asks, gently checking out my hand.

"He's not a boy and yes he is on his way," I tell her, after a few minutes of silences as she pokes and moves my hand around.

"Well good. This may be a small sprain, so I'll go get you a wrist brace to wear for about a week. And as for your guy, I'm happy that you found a man, not a boy, seeing as there are so many boys out there. But really thanks because I have to set Rich's nose." She says before walking out. I manage to stand up this time, quickly getting my bag. I slowly make my way to the lobby just in time for Jamie to storm in.

"Sky." he is all he says before pulling me into a hug.

"Jamie, I'm okay. I just need a ride.."

"Wilson! HEADS UP!!" is all Dr. Abby yells from across the lobby before throwing me a wrist brace before turning to go deal with Rich, I guess?

"You're okay? Yet being handed or thrown a wrist brace? Don't think I didn't see the pain on your face as you walked in here"

"I'm fine. All I did was punch, breaking some guys nose." I tell him, trying to the brace on. Pushing my left-hand away Jamie tightens the brace perfectly before bringing my hand up to his mouth where he gently kisses each knuckle.

"Let's get you home beautiful" he finally says, leading me out of the building.

"Thanks, from coming to pick me up, I could have called one of my roommates," I tell him, not really knowing what else to say. But he just brushes me off saying, "They are probably busy. It's no big deal."

"Random rides wasn't part of our deal Jamie." Trying to argue the fact this isn't what we agreed to.

"Gabe would kill me if I didn't come running every time you need me," he says, a little louder, completely shocking me. I never said Gabe's name let alone that he was the person I was staying with. "John would probably come after me too."

How the hell does he know the only two people I know in town?


	8. Unforeseen Battles

Jamie

-=-=-=-=-

I can see the gears turning in her head after I just blurted out the fact that I know Gabe and John. I watch the range of emotions filter across her face, it was a little funny until she finally settled in shocked but angry. 

"Before you scream and call me a stalker or something. Gabe is my younger brother!" I tell her trying to calm her down, but what I really didn't expect was for her to start laughing.

"Of course, you are, that's just how my life goes. Out of all the people on that damn website I had to pick you." She continues to go on and on about the odds or whatever.

"How did you know I was Gabe's friend?"

"The other night when you went to the club, I saw you as you were leaving, and Gabe told me who you were. But when we were chatting, I had no idea it was you. Gabe swore to me to stay away from that you weren't interested in anything close to what I'm into." I explain.

"What do you mean? Gabe warned you away from me. You're going to get me in so much trouble."

"What do you mean trouble?"

"Well I want to kick his ass and scream at him and that isn't a good idea." Holy shit, does she mean...

"You mean you can't disrespect a Dom.."

"This isn't the place to have this conversation!" She almost yells at me.

"Watch your tone," I growl at her. "Get in the car, now!" I order her, she quickly gets into the car. Starting the car, I drive her home in silence, neither of us daring to say a word. You could cut the tension with a knife by the time I pull up to the front of her building. I didn't mean to use my dom voice with her, but she can't get away with that type of behavior.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I'll text you later." She quietly says before getting out of the car.

"You're right about it not being the place but we have to have an important conversation, are you still meeting me tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, sir." She says before getting out of the car. Opening my mouth to ask if she needs help she just shakes her head before slowly making her way inside. Once I see that she got into her building I pull away from the curb and start my drive home. When I get about halfway home my phone rings. Not looking before picking up I just answer it,

"Hey, sweetie. So, I talked to your brother and they are free to come to dinner tonight." my mom says the second the call connects.

"Mom, who do you mean when you say 'they'" I ask

"Well, Gabe, John, and Skyler."

"Shit shit shit," I say while hitting the stringing wheel.

"What's wrong? Jamie don't you dare lie to me." She almost yells at me.

"Just some Skyler drama and I was really hoping she won't be there tonight." I try and leave out as much detail as I can as I turn onto my street.

"Tell me what drama." She demands.

"Sorry, mom. I just got home, and I have a lot to do before dinner tonight." Like, call Skyler before she tells Gabe something that will make him try and kill me with his Military skills.

She's going to run, this is too much for her. From what I've heard from Gabe is that she is fearless broader line reckless in any situation with real danger but keeps people at arm's length. She has no reason to put up with all the drama that is being together will bring. As I get into my house, I send a quick email to my secretary to email me nice apartments that are open within the month. After that shoot Sky a quick text, making sure she's okay.

Sky  
-=-=-=-

Jamie: Just checking in, making sure John wasn't too, let's say panicked, by you coming home more injured   
Sky: He would have been worse if Gabe hadn't punished him after his overreaction when I got home after Brunch.  
Sky: Is it weird that I accepted your moms offer to have dinner with you guys? I mean it's not like she gave me much of a choice, she is like freaky good at getting people to say what she wants!   
I didn't mean to word vomit all of that to Jamie, but I was worried that family dinner was too far. Or until we tell Gabe, though from the look on his face when I told him what happened at the gym and how my mystery man came running to save me, he probably wouldn't kill Jamie.   
RING RING   
(Bold Jamie and italics for Sky)   
Hello?  
You're right about my mom being crazy good at getting her way so she does know more than Gabe does. I'll make sure she doesn't say anything to them until we are ready.   
Thank you for clearing that up sir. So, the second I stepped into the living John jumped up to apologize for bombarding me with questions about our date. Only for him to take a breath before seeing my new wrist brace and asking about a hundred more questions. He may have gotten into more towable if....   
I continue to explain how Gabe let it go because he wanted to hear too. I'm happy he wasn't any way neared weirded out or mad that I'm going to his family dinner. In my head, in the super girly happily ever after believer part, we all sit at the table as a couple. Their parents proudly staring at their two sons and with their amazing spouses, me and John, in this fantasy world there are even a few kids running around.   
Sky? Sweetheart, are you still there?   
I'm so sorry, I guess I spaced out!   
It's okay, why don't you rest maybe take a nap, so you're rested for tonight?   
I think that's a great idea, I totally will after I shower. I still smell like the gym.   
Cold shower then?   
I was thinking more hot, steamy, and soapy.  
Jamie growl is easily heard through the phone.   
Such a tease. Well, I'll let you get to your hot shower, I'm now in need of a very cold shower.  
Good luck sir ;)  
I'm not really sure why I started teasing him, it just seemed like that right thing to do. From his very hot reaction, I was totally right. I'm not sure there is going to be anything hotter than shirtless, growling Jamie. Watering running down his sculptured chest, his well-defined pecks all the way did his 6 six-packs. Finally leading down his happy trail of hair...   
Shaking out of shockingly dirty and steamy daydream I turn my music on and start my shower, making sure it stays cold before getting in. Washing my hair, I resist the temptation to continue the daydream I was having, knowing that Jamie wouldn't be happy if I did. Though we haven't talked rules yet I figured he would be my Dom as long as he was my Sugar Daddy, which means more rules and no touching yourself without permission, its a basic rule for all subs.   
I quickly finish my shower with no more distractions before going to my closet, John must have unpacked for me, setting out a cute outfit for dinner tonight before just throwing on a t-shirt before settling in to take a short nap.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING? WE ARE LEAVING IN 15 MINUTES!!! GET UP AND GETTING YOUR BUTT IN GEAR MISSY!" John screams as he bursts into my room before storming back out, so I can get ready. Fixing my hair quickly and putting a tiny bit of makeup on and I quickly up on the jeans and crop top I set our earlier. Quickly lacing up my boots, I grab my jacket and met them by the front door.   
On the ride over its weirdly quiet, John doesn't even have the radio off.   
"Why didn't you tell me about your back Skyler?" Gabe very calmly asks when we hit a red light a few blocks from the apartment. Shit, I totally forgot to put my jacket on since John was rushing me.   
"I'm guessing you have a good idea how someone gets scars like that," I tell him, very sassily not really wanting to get into it.   
"Skyler..." He says, showing that he's easy to snap at me. Knowing he's looking at me in the rearview mirror, I just shake my head no before looking out the window as we start moving again.   
"You will tell me where and how you got those scars, NOW!" He says or yells at me as we pull into his parent's driveway. He jumps out of the car before opening my door, waiting for my answer. The way he is acting like it's his right to know everything about me just makes me snap,  
"YOU KNOW WHAT! NO, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO STAND THERE DEMANDING ME TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"  I yell at him as he just glares. Breaking eye contract I storm into the house, straight into Jamie's arms. Releasing a sob into his chest, every crashing down around me, once again just hitting me all at once.


	9. Confessions

Jamie   
-=-=-=-  
It takes me of all two seconds before I spring into action of catching Sky and her storms into my parent's house. Since the door was open, I heard the argument that she was having with Gabe. As she is sobbing in my arms, I slowly pick his up and carry to one of the guest bedrooms. I adjust her for she's sitting sideways his side against my chest, so I can see her face.   
"Sweetheart?" I quietly ask, gently tilting her chin up to look at me. "Are you okay?"   
My voice must have snapped her out of whatever spell she was in, she quickly jumped off my lap. Only she was too weak from her injuries and how much crying she just did.  
"Sky?" I ask gently, not wanting to spook her anymore then I've already had.  
"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cling to you like that. Worse it was in front of everyone, I'm so sorry!!" She says, startling me.  
"Sweetheart, all I want to know is if you're okay. I don't care if they saw or if they put things together yet."   
" I'm okay. I just lost it on Gabe. He didn't know he was pushing the wrong button. I didn't realize I had forgotten I wasn't wearing a shirt that covered my back. Plus, I was exhausted even after my nap and my body is so sore, I'm not sure how I made it down the stairs of the apartment building." Sky says basically in my giant sigh. After a few more minutes of cuddling, Sky mumbles something about washing up and checking in with my family.   
While she's in the bathroom, I head into the living room where my parents and brother are sitting in silence, John nowhere to be seen.  
"Is she okay?" Gabe asks before meeting my eyes, showing real concern. He rests his head in his hands slightly before saying, "I had no idea they, I just didn't know."   
"She's strong. She'll be okay." Is all I say as I sit down next to him.  
"It crossed my mind it could have been you, but I decided if it was you, I would be happy about it. I've never seen Sky smile like she was this morning before." He tells me patting me on the shoulder. Looking up I met Sky's gaze as she's standing the doorway with a small smile on her face. John quickly shows up at her side and helps her to the couch, I guess he could tell she was leaning on the wall to hold her up.

Once they settled on the open love seat Sky pats John leg before opening her mouth and shocking us all.

"I've been on my own for years. I'm used to people not caring or too involved with their own lives to care about me. My mom basically a child herself when she had been, and my grandma's health was never great. My mom overdosed on pills and my grandma died of a heart condition she'd had for years. After that, no one cared, until I met you, Gabe. You looked out for me and kept me in check when I lost it and I always felt and still feel like I can always come home to. I never wanted to be a burden on you guys, you and John were happy and starting your lives together. So, when I got hurt, I got back up and continued on, I had no emergency contact so even when I was hurt, I would act fine or call and say I couldn't for some reason make the skype call. I never felt bad about not telling you, I wasn't someone you had to worry about. I came home because I was tired of being alone, I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry someone ever made you feel like you're a burden on them. When someone you care about deeply gets hurts it's their job to worry. And if you think John wasn't here worrying every day about you getting hurt or just not making it home your dead wrong. We may not be your family by blood, but we all care about you here. We are all willing to help you get back on your feet. But first please explain what happened to your wrist? The boys said arm and knee nothing about your wrist." My mom tells her, as she sits on the armrest of the couch to give Sky a hug. Of course, my mom would end her little speech by worrying about Sky's new injury.

"I was wondering that too, you ran off to your room as soon as you got home," Gabe adds.

With a cute giggle, Sky starts telling them about the guy who thought it was a good idea to grab her ass. We all sit around chatting for a little before me, Gabe and my dad's head into the kitchen to finish dinner. 

 

Sky

-=-=-=-

 

"I am so mad at you! Why did you think I didn't want to know my BESTEST friend EVER was hurt?!?!?!" John whisper-yells at me. "Okay! Okay! I'll let this go, for now. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR DATE WAS WITH JAMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" John full on yells, earning a warning from Gabe all the way in the kitchen.

"Well first I didn't know Jamie was Gabe's brother, second when I only found out after the gym rescue, and third GABE IS AN ASS who warned Jamie away from me," I tell him causing him to bust out laughing.

"I.. was basically... telling you to jump... him... When Gabe... tried to... To scare him off.." He says still out of breath.

"So, you don't have any idea why Gabe would warn him away from me?"

"I can help with that one honey. Jamie hasn't had the track record in dating and Gabe sees you as a little sister so unless Jamie was really serious about you, which I can see he is, Gabe probably felt like it is his job to protect you. With good reason apparently." Kelly, Jamie's mom tells me.

"A boyfriend never added anything to my back" I whisper, as the guys come in to tell us dinner is ready.


	10. Take me Away

Skyler   
-=-=-=-  
I've never told anyone about what happened from my dad beating me to the injuries I got in the line of duty. So, telling them, three out of the five people I don't even know that well, left me shell-shocked. Plus, with everyone is going out of their way to avoid the topic. I can feel Kelly's state burning into the side of my face as I refuse to meet her eyes. I knew she had figured out that I wasn't anywhere near what's considered cared for after my family died the way she said how someone made me feel like I was a burden. I only confirmed it for her by saying a boyfriend when touched me.   
It's only a matter of time before she asks me or worse asks Gabe, I wouldn't totally mind if she asked Jamie, he would just say my strength is deep-rooted.   
Shaking out of my thoughts I tune back into the conversation going on around me.

"The club... yeah yeah... yes Mom I'm eating... no, I'm not letting John cook..." are the only part I catch as Gabe talks to his mom.

"Yes, Dad... the business... numbers are..." Jamie tells his dad talking about things I don't care enough to pay attention to right now. All that's running through my head does tonight change mine and Jamie's relationship?

It was a basic sugar relationship with a three-month trail agreement. Not family dinners, not cuddles during mental breakdowns, and definitely no feelings involved. I have broken every single rule I found online.

Always look your best, blew that one of the water.

Don't get overly attached, well I ran to him when I was hurting so another check

Maintain your independence, keep your distance, the list goes on... I'm not sure this is the relationship he signed up for. I'm just so worried I'll be too much for him and he'll leave me as everyone else has. Hearing my name being called starts to bring me out of my own head, "Skyler!" Jamie says again. Meeting his eyes, I see that the everyone else has gotten up and started clearing the plate.

"Sorry, lost in thought," I mumble before getting up and clearing my almost full plate.

"Sky, are you okay? Do you want me to take you home early?" Jamie whispers in my ear as he pulls me into a hug after setting my plate down.

Nodding against his chest, "Please" is all I'm able to get out being choked up with emotions.

"Hey, guys! I'm going to take Skyler home it's been a long day." Jamie shouts towards his family before leading me to the living room, leaving before they have the chance to respond.

"My place or yours?" is all Jamie asks as he leads me to his car.

-=-=-=-=-

Sitting in the silence as he drives home was almost killing me. On the tip of my tongue, a hundred questions rested, what are me, will you hurt me, are you strong enough to hold me up, are you going to leave left everyone else, do you see how broken I am?

"Sky, Sweetheart, please come out of the dark dangerous brain of yours." Jamie quietly says, breaking the daunting silence.

"How do you know it's a dark and dangerous place?" I ask

"You frown when you get lost in thought. We're here." Jamie says pulling into a parking spot. Quickly getting out the car he comes around and picks me up.

"Jamie! I can walk!"

"Sky, you've been dead on your feet for hours and we forgot your crutches," Jamie says, leaving no room for argument. In no time he's setting me down outside his apartment, so he can unlock the door. Once in his apartment we settle down on the couch once again stuck in deafening silence.

"I found an apartment for you as well as a lead on a job." Jamie finally says, "if you want them."

"Why wouldn't I want them? Just because I told you I have past doesn't mean I think your suddenly taking pity on me!"

"Sky, it wasn't like that. It was more what do you want out of this relationship? I know what we agreed upon but I'm not sure I can do that. From the moment I saw in the bar you stole my breath away and I haven't gotten it back yet. So either I can help you get back on your feet as your boyfriend or your best friends brother was is just helping out family." Jamie says, losing the internal battle he was having about saying anything. Without a second thought sit up and quickly straddle his lap and pull him into a deep kiss. With a growl, he flips us over pinning me to the couch as my hands explore his hair.

Pulling apart both of us panting, neither breaking eye contact, "I don't want to be anywhere else behind right here. Safe in your arms." I finally tell me, lifting the 100-pound weight that's been crushing me all evening.

"I'm glad because I'm not sure I would have been able to let you go after that kiss." We spend a while just kissing and enjoying being in each other arms before my yawning makes him carry me off to bed.

After lending me a t-shirt to sleep in he leaves the room not before giving me a goodnight kiss. Quickly heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed I change and climb onto the giant comfy bed Jamie told me I could sleep on. It only takes me one glance around the room to notice it isn't a guest room but his bedroom. After 10 minutes of silently arguing with myself, I quietly make my way back to the living to see Jamie laying on the couch that isn't long enough for him.

"Jamie, Jamie!" I whisper-yell at him before he shots straight up checking for danger.

"Skyler? What are you doing?" Jamie asks once his eyes settle on me

"I felt bad I was using your bed and you're out here on the couch. So I wanted to see if you wanted to share the bed with me?" I shyly ask, rethinking my whole plan. He moves to quickly I don't have the chance to get away and he quickly jumps over the couch he was standing next to and scoops me up in his arms.

"If you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do is ask sweetheart" is always he says before kissing me and carrying me off to bed, where we spend the remainder of the night cuddled up enjoying each other warmth.


	11. Panic at the Touch

Jamie  
-=-=-=-=-

My eyes like everyone else in the bar followed her. The way she walked skirt swaying around her perfect hips. But unlike everyone else, her eyes are fully focused on me. As Sky reached, she gracefully settled herself on my lap, in front of everyone in the bar. Without missing a beat, I pull her against my chest and let her snuggle in.   
"Hi Daddy" she whispers in my ear before burying her face in my neck. Rubbing her back, I continue chatting with Gabe about a game last night. Once Gabe gets up to check on something at the bar do, I get to ask Sky what's wrong.

"Sweetheart?"

"I didn't like everyone staring me without them knowing I belong with you." is all she says before settling back in. Ever since the first morning we spent together Sky has made a point to make it clear that she feels safe with me, yet she keeps avoiding being alone with me. For the hundredth time, my mind shifts back to the other morning...

-=-=-=-

"Jamie, Jamie! Wake up you're crushing me!"  
Grumbling a loosen my grip on Sky a little still worried she'll slip away. Well all her wiggling my morning excitement quickly makes himself known against Skyler's leg.   
"Sir?"  
"Skyler, I'm not your sir."   
Reaching up, completely rubbing herself against my throbbing length she whispers "yes Daddy."  
Before slowly kissing her way down my neck, sucking slightly making her way to my Adam's apple. She continues her path down make quick work of teasing my nipples before licking the ridges of my abs before grinning up at me when she finds my happy trail of curls. Licking her lips, meeting my eyes as she slowly starts to stroke my cock that's just begging for her touch. She keeps stroking me she starts to kitten lick and kiss the tip before gently taking it her mouth sucking slightly. Picking up the pace with her hands she slowly takes more of my cock in her mouth. Licking the underside, hallowing her cheeks, setting a slow pace, still moving her hand. She keeps going getting faster and taking more of my cock, in one swallow Sky takes my whole length in her mouth, meeting my eyes that are just begging to be fucked. Running my fingers through her hair, she moans as I suddenly thrust into her mouth. Gagging a bit she quickly recovers and starts sucking my nine-inch dick that's deep in her throat. Tightening my grip on her hair I start thrusting faster and faster, Sky's eyes don't leave mine for a second.

"Such a good girl, taking all of daddy's cock" I moan as I continue to thrust, feeling my release quickly coming. Pulling out resting my cock against her lips, resisting the urge to cum all over her face, mark her as mine.

"Daddy, please" She begs like she's dying for the taste of my release. With a curt nod she dives back in, deep throating me, it takes only moments to feel my balls tighten and cum shot down her throat. She moans the whole time, enjoying this as much as I am, as I'm coming down, I notice she's touching herself. In one swift motion I have her pinned to the bed under me, "Such a bad girl, Daddy didn't give you permission to touch what's HIS. Don't move your hands or you won't cum." I tell as I release her wrists and start exploring her body. One second it was fine, then she's flying out of bed, claiming she forgot she had some appointment. All I was doing was making my way down, creasing her hip as I kissed the inside of her thighs.

-=-=-=-=-

There was a scar, after replaying everything in my head a million times, I remember the faintest scar across her right hip. This one must have been different, she let me all of her other scars, I rubbed her back last night, I kissed the scars on her knee, I soothed her arms as I pinned them down. But one brush on her hip, I can't believe she's been through even more than what she's already talked about.

"Ready to head out?" I ask her, hoping she'll come back to my place, so we can chat.

"You know I think I promised John a movie night." She quietly tells me.

"No, that's tomorrow night!" John yells, apparently passing by us at the right time. Sky imminently opens her mouth to try and think of another excuse.

"Jamie, I'm just really tired."

"From what? All you've done the past was hide from me and lock yourself in your room when I come over." I tell her as she gets off my lap to try and make a quick exit

"That's not..."

"Not True? Skyler if you don't want to be with me that's fine! Just have the guts to tell me!"

"You know what! You're right I don't want to be with you, we clearly rushed into a relationship neither of us want."

"Sky that's not..." I try and explain to her that I just wanted her to be real with me not leave. But she was already gone. She checked out days ago, it wasn't her panicking it was the fact she never came back. She didn't even look back just stormed out of the club, dragging John out with her. Chugging the rest of my drink I storm to the back offices of Gabe's club. I was so caught up in my own head I didn't even realize Gabe followed me back. Leaning against the doorway, neither of us really knowing what to say. When it was happening I didn't even realize we ended up yelling at each other and then breaking up in the middle of a busy club.

"Honestly I can't even say I'm surprised. I love that girl like a sister, but she believes she can't be happy." He finally says I guess in the attempt to make it all better, but when I blankly stare at him, he says "I'm sorry Jamie. I was hoping she would be able to I don't know change for the better with you holding her hand?"

"Thanks, Gabe. I think I'm just going to head home, it's been a long week." I tell him before gathering my jacket only to pause when Gabe pulls me into a hug, whispering"Just don't give up on her yet." With a quick pat on his back leave, avoiding all the stares of the club members trying to put Skyler out of my mind for the night.


	12. Numb

Skyler

-=-=-=-=-

All I've felt since that morning is numb. It had almost worked, after years of putting it out of my mind with the belief that if I didn't think about it didn't really happen. You know I believed the dumb saying that time heals all wounds. That one tiny line of raised skin on my hip wouldn't send me hurtling back into that dark basement. That instead of hearing Jamie talking to me telling me how beautiful I am, I hear the evil cackle of my half-brother while his friends. I wish I could shove the words out of my mouth rather continue in the silent hell I've locked myself into.

I had him, he was, mine to lose and I pushed him away. Once again proving the fact I'm too damaged for anyone to love me. The door flew open, leaving a panting Jamie standing in the middle of my doorway looking kind of angry.   
"You know what, No! I want to be in this relationship!" Jamie yells, storming into my room, "I don't care what you've been through because you came out stronger and you don't walk away from the person you're falling in love with!" He yells at me, staring right into my soul.  
"You can't just say what I've been through doesn't matter! I'm dirty and scared and you deserve perfect" I scream back at, the same thing I've been thinking all week since I fled from his bed.   
" nothing you say could make me change my mind, Skyler. I'm here for you as long as you will let me" He tells me slightly calmer, hesitantly walking towards me.   
"My half-brother tricked me in a basement and let his friend try and rape me" I whisper in utter defeat knowing how disgusting I am.  
In a split second, I'm wrapped in Jamie's arms with him telling me how strong I am but now saying the one thing I truly need him to say.   
"You can't love me now, right? I'm too broken for you?" I yell shoving him away.   
"Skyler! I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you." He calmly says. Determined to prove him wrong I just say it all...   
"The whole town thought my mom was crazy and was lying when it came out who my father was so Brandan hated me the second, I moved in. He would treat me just as bad as his dad or egg him on. He would get his dad to give me a million chores to do in a short time while he was gone them Brandon would sit there and yell about everything, I was doing so his father could have an excuse to beat me. It happened about a week before I ran away, one of the driving factors.   
He told me that his father wanted me to clean the basement, somewhere I hadn't been allowed before. It was the man cave, so I was concerned but either way, I was going to get beat. As I turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs someone grabbed me" I stop for a second as my voice shakes.   
"Shhhh, it's okay sweetheart no one is going to get you. I'm here for you" Jamie continues to whisper how beautiful and strong I am as I catch my breath for a moment.   
"I can't really remember what happened right after I just felt a lot of pain in the back of my head and when I woke up, I was pinned to the couch and Brandon's best friend was trying to use the shirt he had torn off of me to tie my hands down thinking I wouldn't wake up yet. On instinct, I panicked, and I bucked my hips and kind of threw him off of me. I got up and tried to run upstairs but it hurt so bad I tripped and slammed my hip into the corner of a table before Brandon grabbed me. He threw me into the opposite wall before whisper so clearly in my ear 'do you really think a whore like you will get away?'   
I just snapped, brought my knee up as hard as could into his dick and just ran. But I had nowhere to go so I sat locked in the bathroom with my clothes half torn off, hip bleeding and a good chance my head was too waiting for an hour for my father to come and beat me up more for not cleaning. I just sat there because I had nowhere to go and no one to care what happened to me."   
I finally said everything I could remember. And Jamie is still here holding me even closer in his arms.  
" Jamie." I whimpered out but was just meet with him holding me tighter and him burying his face deeper into my neck.   
In the quietest voice possible I slowly tell him, "I'm sorry, I should have trusted that you would still want me. I haven't said any of that out loud ever. I wasn't raised to believe that there wasn't a guy out there like you. Who would take me for all of my lumps and bruises and love each one as if it part of my beauty? My grandpa left my grandma when my mom was little. My dad refused to admit I was his. The list goes on, men don't want my families, crazy complicated women."   
" I want you Skyler, every part of you. Every tear, laugh, sexual urge and smile you have to offer." He tells me right before kissing me as if he owns me. The kiss quickly becomes messy and heated as he slowly moves us so he's laying me under him. He starts kissing down my throat, sucking making sure to leave a mark each time...


	13. Please Sir

Jamie

-=-=-=-=-

"Mr. Stone someone is here to meet you, but you don't have any meeting scheduled, should I send them away?" My assistant tells me through the intercom, only to be irrupted by a very annoyed voice.

"You know I can hear you whispering into the phone, right?" Skyler oh so kindly informs him.

"Davy, let Skyler in before she hurts you," I tell him before he hangs up, I can almost hear him shudder. Davy hates violence, he's a nerdy rule following pacifist. Skyler quickly enters my office not even knocking.

"I'm glad he called you, I was prepared to force my way in." She tells me, taking off her jacket and tossing it over the chair opposite my desk.

"What's so important you were willing to harm my assistant for?" Chuckling at her obvious annoyance at Davy and his lack of flexibility. I swear it took him six months before he started just letting Gabe come and go.

"I missed you, daddy" was all she said before sinking to her knee in front of me slowly looking up at me through her long lashes.

"Did you now? I thought you were busy all day, something about looking for a job."

"I was then Gabe said something about you complaining about not having a secretary and that Davy is great at scheduling and dealing with contracts. But lacks on a personal touch" She runs her hand up my leg, "So I was thinking I know the perfect person to give you the best hands-on experience you'll ever get at work."

"I think we need to test that you're a perfect fit for the office. I hear the boss can be very hard and demanding. Stand up." I tell her. "Turn around, spread your legs." I push her chest down to the desk, standing behind her I run my hand up her thighs quickly flipping her skirt over her ass.

"Such a naughty little girl, forgetting her panties. Maybe you need a punishment to learn appropriate workplace attire."

"I bet you love being bent over my desk, with my big strong hands squeezing your firm ass." Giving her little warm-up taps to get the blood flowing, I quickly bring my hand down on her left ass check and then just as quickly smack the right one. Rubbing my hand down, gently caressing Skyler's bare ass.

"You know daddy cares about you, very much so baby girl. But you need to prove you're ready to do whatever it takes to work here." I tell her.

"Please daddy" she whimpers, shaking her ass at me.

"Please daddy what? Does my baby girl need daddy to do something?" I ask her, teasingly rubbing her ass a little harder. She whimpers again, pushing her ass into my hand. I quickly bring my hand down harder and harder on her bare ass, leaving bright red handprints over her tender flesh.

"Baby girl, you need to learn what happens when you act like a naughty little tease. Don't wiggle your little ass at daddy." I warn her, as I rearrange myself before teasingly grinding my hard cock against Sky's ass. Pulling back, I spank her again harder before spreading her legs. I run my finger down between her ass cheeks down to her clit.

"You're soaked baby girl, I think you might be enjoying this too much," I tell her before smacking her ass again. With my other hand, I slide one finger between her pussy lips, slowly rubbing spreading her wetness around. I quickly hard working my finger in and out of her tight little-shaven pussy, pushing it deeper and deeper after every smack. I stop smacking Skyler's ass long enough to grind my rock-hard cock against her burning ass, making it known what her moans are doing to me. Shoving two fingers back in all the way into her wet tight pussy, plunging it as deep as it will go, finger fucking his little tease.

"Please daddy more! I need you, please Daddy!" Skyler basically screams when I pull my fingers almost completely out of her pussy.

"Do you want daddy to pick you up and fuck you against the wall? Make Davy listen the walls shaking from how hard I'm fucking you, let him listen to your screams." I tell her as I bite her earlobe, as I held her against my chest. I turn her and pick her straight up pushing her against the closest wall. I quickly take off my tie and use it to tie her hands above her head. I quickly push my pants downs, freeing my rock-hard cock, slowly rubbing the tip up and down Skyler's slit, teasing her.

"Do you need something baby girl?" I ask her, as I pull away to get a condom.

"Yes please, daddy. fuck me, please! " she whimpers and begs. I pin her hips to the wall, pushing the fat of my cock into her tiny pussy, feeling her lips stretch open around me. "Does my little slut need more?" I tease her by pulling out. I slowly push back into her, stretching her making her little tight pussy fit my cock. Each time pulling out a bit each time before pushing back in deeper and harder each time until I'm fully seated in her.

"Are you good baby girl? Can I move?" I ask her, knowing she doesn't have a lot of experience.

"Yes please, daddy. I feel so full please move!" She basically screams thrusting her hips up with the little wiggle room she has. Picking her up by her ass, letting her wrap her legs around my waist. I keep fucking her, stay ball deep inside my baby girl, fucking her with long deep strokes. It's not long before she is screaming, begging to cum. Going as long as I can "Yes baby cum now!" I order her, she an immediately tightness and cums screaming. Unable to resist her tight pussy squeezing the life out of my cock I cum too, groaning and biting her neck. Marking her as mine from the inside out.

I slowly pull out and set Skyler down, and reach up to untie her hands. "Are you okay baby?" Before she can answer Davy rings through the phone com telling me my 11 o'clock is on his way up. Laughing we both quickly fix our clothes to make ourselves presentable.

"You start Monday morning 8 sharp, don't be late," I tell her as she opens the door, looking over her shoulder she smirks at me and walks out.


	14. Well, That was Unexpected

Skyler

-=-=-=-

Walking out of Jamie's office, I accidentally walk right into someone. Stumbling back into Jamie's office, he jumps into action to try and fix the situation.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't..." I start to say until I met their eyes, Joseph Black.

"Well if it isn't little miss runaway, I don't get a hug?" He asks trying to pull me into his arms. Slapping his arms away, stomping on his foot.

"Of fucking course, you don't get a hug now move so I can leave."

"I know you don't mean that little one, now lose that damn attitude and go wait for me in the lobby," Joseph says, grabbing my arm and yanking me to his chest, evilly whispering in my ear.

"Like fucking hell. I'm not until your control anymore. I work here so I can be wherever I damn, please. IF you have a problem with it you can talk to Mr. Stone." I tell him, shoving him away, barely reframing from kneeing him in the crotch.

"Well, I think she said it all. Now you can either step aside and let Skyler leave or you can turn around and forget a deal with me and my company. Which I'm sure your bosses won't be happy with." Jamie orders, as he gently wraps his arm around my waist, protectively holding me close. I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears, not used to someone standing up to him and ordering him around. He storms out, almost completely clearing Davy's desk, things flying everywhere. The second the elevator doors close with Joseph locked inside, I push away from Jamie to check on Davy and Jamie goes into his office to call security.

"Are you okay Davy? Did anything hit or hurt you?" I ask, around next to him patting him down.

"I' I'mmm I think I'm okay. Why did he do that?" Davy shudders out.

"I'm sorry you involved with that Davy. He was one of my half-brother's friends. Who I honestly thought would never amount to anything, let around leave that tiny town." I tell him as I pull his shaking body in for a hug.

"Why don't we go get lunch, take a break make sure he's long gone then come back and I'll help you fix your desk?" I offer, he silently nods looking over the huge mess of his previously perfectly organized desk.

"Sky!" Jamie calls from his office doorway, "Take this company credit card and go for a nice long lunch. Security assures me Joseph was escorted to his car." He tells me, holding out a nice-looking credit card. Leaning in a kiss his cheek and saying goodbye. As Davy and I get in the elevator I notice there is a second card with it, one with my name on it. Smiling I put the cards away in my purse, before looking over at a still shaken up Davy.

"What are you and Jamie?" He suddenly blurts out. I start laughing, completely caught off guard, not thinking he would have the guts to outright ask me.

"Well, he's my best friend's boyfriend who was my commanding officer older brother and my sugar daddy who may also be my boyfriend and eventually my dominate? Basically, really complicated." I tell him, but he just continues to stare at me confused.

"Gabe was my commanding officer in the military who introduced me to John who is now my best friend who pushed me to find a sugar daddy to help me get back on my feet. And out of all the people online to find I found Jamie and hit it off with him. But we have basically broken the most basic rules of a sugar relationship because we act like a real couple."

"Oh okay" Is all he has time to say before the doors open and we head out of the elevator so people can get on.

"So, I have a very heavy, expensive looking credit card burning a hole in my pocket and a carving for BoneFish grill bang bang shrimp, what do you think?" I tell him, waving the card around his face as I walk backward in the lobby. Giggling he agrees and pushes my hand away from his face.

It doesn't take us long to get settled at lunch, with me doing most of the talking.

"Okay, Davy I have now talked your ear off the entire way here. It's your turn."

"ummm what do you uh want to know?" He almost whispers.

"You don't to be nervous around me, I wouldn't do anything to you. I was just joking this morning. I would have called him on his cell phone. And anything about yourself. All I know is your name and that you work for Jamie, and a rule follower"

"My name is David, but everyone calls me Davy, I'm 19. I was kicked out by my parents when I was 16 for being gay, they uh caught me kissing my best friend. Um, I finished high school online while living with my great aunt. Jamie gave me a job right after my 18th birthday even though I had no experience. " He says, basically in one giant breath. Before I could respond the waiter comes and takes our orders or tries to but spends the whole time flirting with Davy as he just blushes.

"Excuses me! I'm trying to order here so please stop bugging my friend!" I loudly say, finally getting his attention. He quickly takes our orders and leaves, but not before I ask for another waiter. "I'm glad we got the chance to hang out, seeing as we are going to be working together now"

"You got the job! That's so awesome it gets lonely and boring sometimes." Davy admits, looking really excited.

"Hey, Girlie! thanks for the invite" John yells as he walks up to the table before sliding in close to Davy opposite to me.

"Hi, John" Davy whispers, looking down at his drink. "Long time no see Davy," John says "I'm glad you guys are okay. I overhead Jamie tell Gabe what happened this morning. Though Jamie is worried about who that guy was."

"It was my half-brother's friend, the one who..." I quietly say, not really feeling like explaining the tough situation over lunch.

"Oh my God! How are you okay?' John basically screams jumping out of the booth to launch himself at me, hugging me so tight.

"John! Can't breathe," he barely loosening his grip around me, "I'm okay, Jamie was right there, and he wouldn't have let anything happen to me." I tell him while rubbing his back. Davy just looks at us confused about John's extreme reaction.

The food quickly arrives, and we all dig in, completely pigging out. It doesn't like long for us to finish all the food. We part ways with John with the promise of going by the club sometime soon, which makes Davy blush so red. It's not until we are walking into the lobby, I realized I agreed to take Davy to a kink club without knowing if he was into the lifestyle or not.

"Davy are you okay with going to John and Gabe's club? I didn't think to say if it would you uncomfortable beforehand, I'm sorry"

Expecting a bad reaction, I almost miss it when he whispers, "Um yeah. It's okay, the club is nice." Right before the doors open to our floor and we are met with the huge mess we now have to clean.


	15. Carefree Creases

Jamie

-=-=-=-

Watching Skyler dance was memorizing, she had everyone's eyes on her as she moved her hips to the music. Gabe and I were having a hard time remaining in our seats as we watched our dates get more and more lost in the music. She dances as if she's the only person in the world, without a single care or thing holding her down. I can't stop the smile from forming on my face as I watch her move so freely; she only ever looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. This gives me hope that one day she'll feel loved enough just to smile all the time, carelessly laugh to jokes, lose herself in a song. A future I can't wait to have with her.

Where I wake up late one morning to go downstairs to her dancing around the kitchen with our kids singing along to the music playing. The kitchen a complete wreck from letting the kids help make breakfast. The small pout that forms on her face when she realizes I caught them trying to make me breakfast in bed, but once again they got too distracted and took too long. Not being able to resist joining my family I participate in the madness of the kitchen, making them all lose it laughing at my horrible dancing skills.

Completely lost in thought I don't realize Skyler left the dance floor until she's literally sitting on my lap. Pulling her close, slowly kissing down her neck as she settles in, she asks "Jamie? Why do you want me? Out of all the people in here, why go for the girl covered in scars and haunting past?"

"Well babe, they show you've lived, and survived everything life has thrown at you." Is what he says every time I ask him, "Why are you so embarrassed by the evidence you helped defend your country and overcome every obstacle in your way?" He asks in retaliation.

"Because surviving isn't pretty. I'm a moth, not a butterfly and you can't change your wings."

"And why can't you change your wings? Or maybe in certain lights, your wings look like Moth's but once the dust settles and the sun comes out your true beauty, butterfly wings, are revealed?"

"What are you guys on! I know you're not drunk but what do wings have to do with anything!?!" John yells from across the table, cuddled between Gabe and Davy, who I didn't even realize joined the table.

"It's called a metaphor dumbass!" Sky yells back him, giving me the perfect excuse to leave early.

"That was rude, baby girl I think that deserves punishment" I whisper in her ear, possessively moving my hand up her thigh and squeezing gently. "Do you want to play here or at home baby girl?" I ask her, still running my hand closer, slowly teasing her. With a quiet whimper and a faint please, I quickly jump into action, we say goodbye to friends, who are giving us knowing looks. John looks the faintest bit guilty. As I lead Skyler to the red door on the back wall of the club, I clearly heard Gabe tell John that he wasn't off the hook either. They both knew better than to tease us on the dance floor then be snippy with each other.

Leading Skyler down a long hall, I slam her against the door that's clearly marked number 12. Kissing her roughly while getting out my wallet to remove the key card to gain entry. Pulling back slightly to open the door Skyler whimpers, "Please Daddy." Not being able to resist her breathy moans I devour her lips again until we both have to break apart to breathe.

"Now my needy kitten, I think I owe you a punishment."

"Yes Daddy"

Quickly opening the door, I turn on the light and let Skyler enter in front of me. Gently closing the door behind us and locking it, I lean against it, smirking at her shocked face.

"Not what you unexpected kitten?" I ask her in a very smug tone, loving her reaction once her attention is locked on the spanking bench.

"No sir, it's amazing." she quietly says, turning towards me, lowering her head in submission, signaling to me that she is ready to begin her punishment.

"Strip," I tell her, my voice deeper then I meant it to be, in arousal due to the images of tying her to that bench and spanking her until her ass is burning and cherry red before, shaking my head to focus on the naked beauty in front of me. I slowly circle her, enjoying the sight of her perfect form. Head bowed in submission, eyes on the floor, perfectly straight back, hands together resting on the small of her back, feet squared perfectly under her shoulders. Once I finish my inspection, I start getting the supplies I need for her punishment. Silently stepping up behind her, "Don't move kitten" I say close to her ear as I was beginning to put a silk blindfold on her. I make quick work of tying it in place and making her it's not too tight. "Answer me, Kitten."

Understanding that she's been permitted to speak she quickly says, "Yes Daddy."

"You know why you're being punished, right Kitten?"

"Yes Daddy"

"And why is that?"

"I teased you while on the dance floor and then was rude to John."  
"Good Girl"

"I think you earn 15 spanks for teasing, five for each song you danced to. As well as 10 for being rude and yelling at John."

"Yes Daddy"

With her consent to begin her punishment I quickly and carefully move her, so she is laying on the bench with her head down but her ass in the air. I tie her hands together and then tie them to the front of the bench, so she can't move them.

"If you move will get an extra two spanks, now count for me." As I pick up the wooden paddle, it's black walnut; it's 16 inches long and about 3 and a half inches wide. Perfect for bringing the perfect balance between pain and pleasure. I remove my shirt and prepare for her first punishment.

"Yes daddy," as I land my first strike with the wooden paddle, "One Sir," she says with a muted moan. We continue this way until she reached 15 smacks and starts to antsy.

"15 Sir," she says while wiggling her butt at me as if she's trying too intense me to get dive into her perfect body.

"And you were such a good girl, you just earned yourself an extra two spanks," I say, gently rubbing the paddle against her ass that has to be on fire by now.

"Yes daddy, Sorry Daddy," she says in the breathy, barely holding on voice. Tears were softly falling down her face, the blindfold on holding back a few.

"Color Kitten?" I ask, worried I'm pushing her too quickly.

"Green Sir," She says immediately, leaving me without a doubt she wiggled her ass at me on purpose.

"Good Girl"

I can tell she is quickly slipping; I begin to speed up my smacks. I immediately reach the original 25 spanks, giving her a momentary break, I run my hand across her cherry red butt, earning a very loud and long moan from her. "Two more Kitten then you get a reward."

"Please daddy, and I need you, please."

At her pleas, I deliver the last two with the most force and fastest secession. Throwing the paddle behind a quickly open my leather pants, I immediately put on a condom and check that Skyler isn't too far in subspace.

"Please" Is all she moans. Quickly I line up myself with her entrance while she's still tied to the bench as I'm about to enter her slowly, to drive her crazy with teasing. The little minx wiggles her ass at me again. This action snaps my control, and I slam into her. Earning a loud scream and moan from Skyler and a roar from myself. Knowing this is precisely what we both want and need, I continue with this punishing place. All Skyler can do is moan along, quietly whimper more or harder as she holds on the bench for dear life.

"Please Daddy, I'm so close!"

"Not yet, wait for me. You can cum after I do" with only four more thrusts at an almost inhuman speed I hurtle over the edge. Skyler squeezes me so tightly I'm not sure I can until she lets out the highest pitched scream, coming as well. We both sink into the bench, after a few minutes I slowly let my soft dick slip out of her. Quickly removing and taking care of the condom, I untied her from the bench and lay her on the huge bed a few feet away.

"That's not how I expected tonight to go," I tell her I roll her onto her stomach so that I can rub ointment on her ass, that's still radiating heat. Looking over her shoulder at me with a smile, "But it was perfect Daddy."

"Relax Kitten, let me take care of you," I tell her, she lays her head down and enjoys me doing her aftercare. I removed the rest of my clothes and lay down on the bed with her and rest my eyes.

The last thing I see before I fall asleep is Skyler curling up against my chest, with a small smile on her face.


	16. Don't you dare

Skyler

-=-=-=-

I lay perfectly still in his arms, knowing that soon the world is going to start spinning again and this facade of peace. In a matter of hours, I'll officially be working for Jamie. He already warned me that someone else from the company Joseph works for is coming in for a meeting. I can't get rid of this sinking feeling in my stomach telling me that he isn't going to walk away from that easily. Joseph was like all the other popular d-bags in high school, spoiled wealthy entitled jock. He thought he had the right to touch whatever he wanted and threw a fit when he was told no. You can't teach an old dog new tricks I knew it was just a matter of time before he came back. I just hoped he would come alone.

Jamie tightening his hold around my waist, pulling me closer. The slight movement causes me to quietly moan due to soreness from last night's fun.

"You don't know what you do to me baby girl."

"I think you gave me a pretty good idea last night Daddy"

"That was just the tip of the iceberg, I'm not anywhere close to being done with you. But we have to get ready for work"

As I expected the morning passed at lightning speed, almost as if I'm walking through a dream. I'm moving but everyone around me is going a 100 mph as a blur. I don't remember Jamie driving to work, I can't remember anything Davy told me about how all the programs I need to use work, I don't remember getting Jamie his morning coffee. I don't really remember Jamie saying goodbye that he had a lunch meeting he forgot about. But I had to because I was sitting there thinking this is it, this is what it feels like to be totally happy. Then moments later is crumbled.

When Jamie stepped off the elevator and looked at me, I smiled, our eyes burning with the desire for the other. But one shift of my eyes to the men stepping out with him made my blood run cold. I was frozen in my seat, feeling like I would never be able to move again. As my world shattered, he didn't even notice me. He stepped right up to Davy desk as Davy came around the desk to hug him.

As the world crumbled around me, my head was full of questions. Ones Like,

Why was he here?

How did he know Davy?

How did he get in the building?

How did he find me?

Was he here for me?

Did Joseph call him to get back at me?

Standing in front of me was Kevin, my father, my abuser.

"Skyler? Sky, baby, are you okay?" Jamie calls, cradling my face in his hands to pull me out of my thoughts. I look around and notice it's only us left on the floor.

"I got you, baby, it's okay just calm down."

"Jamie, He found me! Joseph must have called him. I knew settling down was too risky. I have to go, he can't find me again, ever.

"Skyler, calm down. I won't let him back in the building."

"You don't understand he knows I'm here he'll never stop looking for me. I have to go Jamie." I yell at him.

"She's right you know." an ice old distant voice says from the elevator bay, from the shadows Thomas steps out. "It's nice to see you again 'daughter,' you've grown up well. No wonder Joseph wants you back."

"I'm going to ask you to leave," Jamie says, trying to stop the situation from escalating.

"This is family business Mr. Stone, stay out of it"

"But you see Skyler may not be relating to me but she's my family. Blood doesn't make you family. Loving one another and wanting what's best for that person makes you family. Let me make this very clear for you. I don't care who you are or what connections you have in a little town where it's just a matter of time before it forgets its own name. If you so much as think about doing any harm to Skyler I will end you and bury your body so well that no one will ever find you. I promise you that, now get the fuck out of my building."

-=-=-=-

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Jamie asks me for the millionth time since we got home. Getting tired of him asking me I snap and say, "I already told you I'm fine!"

"There is no need for any attitude Skyler." He almost growls at me, still pissed from what happened. Not being one to let things slide I come back with, "There wouldn't be any if you would stop asking me every five seconds."

"That's my job to make sure you're okay"

"oh, so I'm just a job, a commitment you have to follow through on."

"Sky you know that's not what I meant"

"BUT that's what you said. If you can't handle my shit just say so!"

"Why do you keep pushing me, Skyler? I saw your face when he was in the office you were terrified"

"Of course, I was terrified I've spent years running from him. Doing everything in my power to not even think about him and what he did to me. But I knew he couldn't touch me, because you here to protect me."

"Why can't you just say that? Why do you always have to be a brat?"

"So now I'm being a brat, maybe it because you think I'm a child that could crumble at any second. Can't you tell, I'm not going to even shake. I'm stronger, I'm moving on from what happened. What he did to me doesn't rule my life anymore."

"Fine! If you want control of your whole life, why don't I just leave? Since you don't need me"

"Jamie! Don't you dare leave! You're not listening to me you're just hearing what you want to hear." I yell at his retreating form.

Jamie

-=-=-=-

I knew I shouldn't have, I just couldn't stand that that bastard even looked at her. I know Skyler didn't deserve my anger, but I just couldn't stop it from boiling over. Storming to my car, hoping a drive will calm me down. I don't even make it five blocks before I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. Quickly change course to head back to my apartment, driving through a green light, only to see headlights come out of nowhere, heading right at me...

Screech of tires

Crushing metal

Pain... darkness

Skyler...


	17. This can't be Happening

Skyler  
-=-=-=-=-  
"John, he's going to leave me! I mean why wouldn't he. His life was perfect and calm and normal before me, and now he regularly has to throw dangerous people out of his building. And I'm difficult and..."

"Skyler! Calm down what happened? Where is Jamie? "

"He was not be left about five minutes ago. We were arguing my ugh father showed up today. I kind of lost it on Jamie between coming down from all the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I'm not sure either of us knew what we were doing then suddenly we were screaming and saying things we don't mean." I stop a take a breath, "He made it seem like being with me was such a chore to him, and I may have implied I didn't need him, so he said fine and left."

"Sky, it sounds like neither of you guys meant it and he just needed time to cool off. He's falling in love with you. He's so different when he's with you, he's happy, I can always tell when thinking about you. He gets this smile I've never seen before on his face. Why don't Gabe and I come over and hang out with you until Jamie comes back?"  
"I would love that John, see you guys in a little." With that, we hang up with the promise of being here in the next half hour. I sit down on the couch I was pacing behind. Hunching forward run my hands through my hair and release a shuddering breath, attempting to hold it together when another wave of despair washes over me.  
I love him.

A minute later my phone, hoping it was Jamie I jump up and answer it without checking caller ID.  
"Jamie?"  
" excuse me is this Skyler Wilson?"   
"Yes, who is calling?"   
" I'm a paramedic...."

Mr. Stone was in a car accident. It doesn't look good he asked us to call you before losing consciousness, he wanted you to know He was coming back."

Not being able to hold back my sobs any longer, my knees give out. I hit the floor in a numb thud, crying. It's all my fault. I knew I had ruined in momentarily, but now I cost him his life. If he hadn't taken me home, he would be perfectly healthy and alive working in his office. Now he's fighting for his life or maybe even dead already. We're just getting started; this is our first real fight. It's not fair.

With sudden new determination, I stand up quickly wipe my eyes and leave the apartment. I grab the keys my bike and head out. In no time I'm across town, I knew exactly where my father was staying. This his fault and he's no longer going to get away with ruining my life. I meant what I told Jamie; he has no control left in my life. Storming up to the front desk, "I'm here to see Thomas Johnson, tell him it's an urgent matter." I guess the look on my face clearly showed the I meant business.

"You can go on up Miss. 16 floor, room 635." with a quick nod I head to the elevators.  
"Father," I say as I walk right into his room. "I'm done with your shit. If you ever raise a finger in my direction, I will end you. In a way, people won't even know you're gone until it is far too late to find your body." I turn and meet his eyes. "What you did to me may be past the statute of limitations, but I have all the evidence and photos. You have no way to get me now. I'm stronger than you; my connections are better and more dangerous. But the biggest sign of your defeat, I'm no longer scared of you. And if Jamie dies, I know exactly why, and I won't hesitate to bury you.

With that, I turn and leave, say a quick, "Have a nice life, it's up to you on how long it lasts." I slam the door behind, startling a few people in the hall. As I'm exiting the building my phone starts ringing, Gabe!

"Skyler! Where the hell are you?? We're at your apartment, and you're not here. The hospital called, Jamie."  
"I know, I'm heading there now. I had something I had to do before I chickened out. I did it for Jamie."  
"See you soon sis." is all he said before hanging up. Taking a short calming breath, I board my bike and set off at full speed towards the hospital. It doesn't take me long until I'm rushing into the front lobby. I knew from the call but seeing John sobbing on Gabe; I knew I shouldn't have wasted any time rushing to Jamie's side. As I'm walking up to them, my heart trying to beat out of my chest, fearing for the worst, when a doctor cuts me off by coming  
"Family of James Stone?"  
"Yes, the three of us are." Gabe quickly says, standing up, bringing John with him as he rushes to my side.  
"As you know he was T boned by a drunk driver who ran a red light; he has some internal injuries we fixed in surgery. He is currently being taken to the ICU for the night. He's in critical condition right now. If he makes it through the next 24 hours the odds of a full recovery are good. We are hopeful he'll pull through; he's very strong." The doctor tells, before telling us only two can go at a time.  
"Skyler, why don't you go? John and I will see him in a little." Gabe quietly tells me, not really asking. And with a slight nod, I follow the doctor through the doors he came from, while we walk through the winding halls, he tells me that Jamie isn't awake yet, but he should come around soon. But this is the ICU be quiet, don't stay too long, etc.  
We soon reach his room the doctor opens the door and gestures for me to enter, but the sight of Jamie's previously strong, healthy body beaten and bruised laying still in a hospital bed is too much for me. Unable to hold back my tears, they are freely running down my face as I walk up to Jamie's bed. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, I quietly whisper "I love you" as I pull back and sit down in the chair to him. I gently pick up his hand that isn't in a cast and give it a little squeeze, letting him know I'm right here. As I go to pull my hand back, he gives me the gentlest of squeezes back.  
And I know he'll be okay, we'll be okay.


	18. My Dream, My Love

Jamie   
-=-=-=-

I can hear talking, but I can't open my eyes or move my body. Where am I? What happened to me?

I suddenly find myself in another place, almost as if I wasn't really there. No one could hear me, and I couldn't touch anything. Did I die and now I am a ghost haunting someone? It was until the man I was following got into the car did I notice it wasn't some guy. It was me but older.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Honey, I'm home," Jamie yells as he enters his home. He is expecting his family to run up to him, excited to him all about their day. Quickly discarding his jacket and briefcase by the door, he sets off through the main floor. Walking through the kitchen he sees Skyler's phone on the island, setting his down as well. He follows the sound of laughter and yelling through the open back door. He stops to take in the moment to appreciate the sight before him. Skyler is in the middle of a heated battle with water guns with their four-year-old set of twins. From the mess of them and the state of the back yard, it's clear they've been at war for a while. With a small smile, Jamie leans against the open-door frame he just enjoys his family. His beautiful wife soaked in a part of cutoff jeans shorts and a bikini top under a soaked white t-shirt. Their perfect princes, or devil twins, chasing after her in their bathing suit and pool floaties on their arms, with a shared look of determination on their faces.

No longer letting the boys win, Skyler turns on them and started to chase them back through the yard. The sudden change of direction causes them to catch sight of Jamie. They immediately abandon their water guns and run straight for his legs. So happy for Jamie to finally be home, they refuse to let go, even for a proper hug hello.

Standing back a little, Skyler lets her boys have their moment. The twins quickly launch into telling Jamie every detail of what they did today. Not ready to give up and call a truce on their war, she releases a warning shot. Barely spraying their legs, taunting them to resume their place. In a second they set off again, but what Skyler didn't know was her boys were plotting on how to win this war.

With Skyler distracted with keeping her ground against the twins, Jamie sneaks off to get the hose ready. Once in place and the hose on just bent not to give him away. He nods to the boys, to let them know to get Skyler into position. Where when she gets hit by the freezing cold hose, the shock will send her in the pool right behind her. Their plan works perfectly; the boys drive behind the pools chairs as Jamie releases the hose. Skyler lets out a shocked scream as she falls back into the pool.

Coming up for air Skyler pulls herself up against the closet wall of the pool, she yells, " Jamie! Really? Okay okay, you boys win. Can you at least help me out?" Falling for the oldest trick in the pool Jamie leans down to pull her out, but instead, she pulls him in with her. By the time they both come back up and get the water out of their faces, the boys are standing on the steps to the shallow end. Both yelling and playing were asking their parents to carry them deeper. Sharing a smile, they both make their way to the other end of the pool.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jamie

-=-=-=-

Surrounded by darkness once again I reflect what I just saw. It's weird I know it's Skyler and I but not really. What type of dream is this? It's almost like a daydream about the future. I so badly wanted with Skyler. It kills me to know that me locked in this state doesn't bode well for us to really get to have this type of life.

If I somehow wake up, I'm going to build Skyler her dream house and create her a home that she feels like she still lacks.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Happy Father's Day, love," Skyler says, gently setting a tray of homemade breakfast on the bed. Jamie slowly stirs, shifting in a comfortable position of leaning against the headboard. Without waiting any longer to wish their dad a happy fathers day the twins burst into the room, arms loaded with gifts. They both quickly climb onto the bed and cuddle up with Jamie, words of love and good wishes pour out of their mouths. The family soon digs into the meals in bed together.

Once breakfast is finished, and the tray is set on the floor, the boys ask Skyler if Jamie can open gifts now. With a slight nod, Jamie is showered in a mountain of homemade I love dad crafts, he could clearly see the twins had spent a lot of time on. They were very proud to tell Jamie they made them all by themselves. Once presents are done the twins run off, leaving their parents alone in bed. Taking advantage of their moment of peace, Jamie pulls Skyler onto his lap. They quickly find themselves locked in a heated embrace.

"Wait! Jamie, you still have one more present to open" Skyler whisper, only pulling apart far enough to rest their foreheads together. She hands him a small box and waits with bated breath for him to open it. He quickly opens the box, excited to get back to their private activities. He slowly removes the frame from the box, his face unreadable as he takes in the frame that holds a sonogram photo saying baby number 3.

"Your?" Jamie finally asks, breaking the silence, but still unable to form a full sentence.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Skyler says, finishing her husband's sentence. Pulling her into a deep kiss Jamie quickly shows Skyler how happy he is about his last present.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jamie

-=-=-=-=-

Holy shit, I can't even put into words how much I wish this were real. That against the odds we were delighted, home safe and sound with our ever-growing family.

Out of nowhere in the dark area I'm currently lost in looking for the next scene I hear a whisper of Sky's broken voice, "I love you." And even though I was looking at my hand, I could feel her squeeze it. Knowing that she's there by my side I feel a burst of strength, I can feel myself squeeze her hand back. But it was fleeting, and I suddenly find myself at another scene.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As the couple waited for the assistant to call them in the exam room. Jamie and Skyler were both lost in their own thoughts about the baby they were about to see and if they were finally going to be able to tell the gender of their jelly bean.

Jamie loves his sons to death, but with the new baby, he couldn't help but hope for a girl. A little girl who looks just like Skyler, with her fiery personality. A princess he can spoil, and the twins can make sure no boy ever gets close enough to hurt her. He will be happy as long as Skyler and the baby are healthy, but he thinks this time it was a girl.

Unlike Jamie, Skyler doesn't really have a feeling either way. As long as her jelly bean was healthy and that there was only one of them, she will stay happy. Not that she doesn't love the twins, but from the very beginning they were trouble. From weight gain of carrying two babies and the bed rest, then double all of the struggles of carrying a newborn. She couldn't help but be a little relieved when the doctor said she definitely wasn't carrying more than one baby. But Skyler wasn't surprised when the doctor said she was having boys, somewhere in her head she knew that's what she was having. This time there wasn't any kind of voice or feeling about the baby's gender.

Following the usual routine of sonogram appointment Jamie helps Skyler up on the table, Skyler pulls her shirt up to expose her quickly growing baby bump, and then wait for the doctor to get the right spot to view their baby. In no time the sound of a strong, healthy heartbeat fills the room. "Are you guys sure you want to know the gender?" the doctor asks the, again. Still not being the type of people who enjoy surprises, without speaking they lock eyes and with a slight nod, the doctor says, "Congrats guys, here's your baby girl," turning the screen so they could both see it.

Jamie lets out a shout of joy before bringing Skyler for a breath-stealing kiss. Both overjoyed learning that their jelly bean was really a little princess.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jamie

-=-=-=-

With the joy from the scene I saw play out, I find myself saying what I wanted to tell her the whole time. "I love you too." But it doesn't come out right; just a small noise escapes my mouth.

Ripped from the darkness, I feel my body and the bed below me and Skyler's warm hand holding mine. I try again, I struggle to open my eyes, but I must look at her when I say this.

"Sky, I love you too" in a voice so rough I barely recognize it. But it catches Skyler's attention. She just stands there shocked for a moment before throwing herself into my arms, where we are both meant to be.


End file.
